


With Love From Me To You

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I'm not tagging anything because spoilers, Multi, but it's fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: Prompt:[Jim Kirk, sharp scissors, hot glue gun, construction paper, and his determination to make this the best Valentine's Day Ever which to him means more is better. The more paper Hearts there are the more love right? Being it is an alternate universe I wouldn't hate it if Jim was a little kid. That is my weakness LOL]-Ladybuggete





	With Love From Me To You

"Thank you for doing this, Davey," Len said, pulling his boy closer and pressing a kiss to his head. "I promise, Daddy and Sa'mekh are doing everything we can to get Papa back soon."

"Okay, Daddy," the ten-year-old murmured, clutching tighter for a moment before letting go. He made his way out of the office, calling for Jamie, and Len listened until he heard the Sickbay doors open and close before getting back to work.

* * *

_"Listen, Bones, I have to go to that meeting. Why don't you go with Spock instead, get some fresh air, smell the flowers? I'll come and join you afterwards, the three of us can catch dinner or something, make a little date of it, yea?"_

_"A'right," Len agreed, leaning in to accept the kiss from his youngest husband and stealing a second before Jim could pull away, earning himself a bright grin. Jim gave Spock a kiss as well, then jogged off in the direction of the capitol building. Len leaned in close to his dark-haired husband. "So what're we looking at again?"_

_Spock gave him a mock annoyed look, affection flowing down their bond as he explained the local flora and they began to stroll._   


* * *

"Spock, let's break for dinner, yea?" Len looked in on his husband's small office, spotting the Vulcan hunched over his microscope. Spock's shoulders tensed, and Len continued before he could protest. "There's no evidence that Jamie's in any physical danger apart from the obvious, and it'll do you some good to take a break and come back to it in a little while with fresh eyes. Besides, it's important to keep the kids on as regular a schedule as we can. Joss has been wantin' to tell you about his newest project for a couple days. Just an hour and a half, and we'll get back to work."

Mentioning their children was a low blow, but Spock moved about tidying up his samples, putting everything in places they wouldn't be disturbed and locking it all down in preparation for leaving. He met Len at the door, and their fingers caressed together for a moment, sharing their stresses and pain and supporting the other briefly.

"We're gonna fix this, darlin'," Len murmured, pushing his love towards his husband. "I know we will."

"I would not settle for anything less," Spock responded. "Computer, lights off."

With that, they set off for the mess hall.

* * *

_"Jim," Spock interrupted himself, his head turning towards the large golden hall standing tall above all the others. Not even a moment later, there was an explosion, the building rumbling as bright orange flames were briefly visible. Neither he nor Len said anything; they turned as one and raced for their third._

* * *

"Daddy!" Joss said excitedly, hurling himself for Len's legs as soon as his fathers walked into the mess. Jo and Davey, at ten, were both 'too old for that, Daddy,', so Len intended on enjoying his six-year-old's easy affection as long as his baby would offer it.

"Jossie!" Len scooped up the little boy, smiling gently as Joss chattered on and on, switching topics in the middle of his sentences without even really noticing, the way Jim would do when he got overtired. Listening to the stream of words, the tension in his shoulders relaxed, mentally moving from 'Doctor' to 'Daddy'. Spock leaned in for a moment, long enough to brush his fingers against Joss' cheek in a kiss, before heading off to the replicators to fetch meals for himself and Len.

Len walked over to the table his other children were sitting at, taking a moment to drop kisses on the three children's heads before sitting in one of the empty seats, Joss in his lap. Davey and Jo didn't squirm away, and to his credit, Jamie didn't either, although his cheeks were a little redder than normal.

* * *

_"Jim? Jim!" Len yelled for his husband, searching frantically amongst the bodies and rubble littering the floor. Every body he passed made his heart beat a little faster; all of them were beyond his ability to heal, either already dead or too close to be saved. Across the hall, Spock's black hair shone faintly in the sunlight streaming in throughout the new cracks in the ceiling, just enough to see him through the dust streaking the air._

_A quiet groan sounded, and Len rushed for it._

* * *

"Jamie? Sweetheart, what are you doing up?" Len rubbed his eyes, coming out of his bedroom to sit by the boy in the living room. The kids had been put to bed hours ago, Jamie in a makeshift bed in the boys' room.

"I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't sleep," Jamie said, jolting as if he was holding in the urge to rush out of the room.

"It's okay, darlin', you're not in trouble, I was just worried. My husband has nights he can't sleep either."

"Mister Spock?" Jamie asked, nose wrinkled, so much disbelief in his voice Len had to bite at his lip to stop a laugh from emerging.

"No, our husband, Jim. You haven't met him, he's away right now."

Jamie nodded, turning back to the scraps of paper he had laid out on the coffee table.

"You doing something special?"

"It's Valentine's Day soon, sir. Len," He added hastily upon seeing the doctor's expression. "My big brother, Sammy, he told me that the more paper hearts there are, the more love there is."

Len softened at seeing the lost expression on the boy's face. He had simply, to him, woken up one day on a starship that held no one he knew and no explanation as to how he got there.

"But I think he's full of it," Jim said, frowning at a heart that was turning out to be a mess. "We make a tonne of these every year, but Mama doesn't love me any more than she did the last year. So they can't really work."

And Len's heart broke into pieces. Little tiny ones.

* * *

_"Shh, Jimmy, it's okay, I'm here," Len said, running a hand through his husband's dusty blond hair. "Spock, over here!"_

_Spock was there within seconds, easily hoisting the piece of roof pinning Jim down and tossing it to the side. Blood gushed from a gash in Jim's side, and another at his hairline, but apart from those and a clearly broken ankle, Jim looked mostly fine. He was curled around something shiny, and as they watched, he stretched out, wincing in pain, and revealed the Crown Prince, unconscious but unharmed._

* * *

"Hey, Spock," Len looked up as his husband entered their quarters. Hearts covered every available surface, from the walls to the furniture, and the five of them were sitting around the table, still making more. Well, everyone but Joss was making more; he was in charge of decorating with the glue sticks and glitter, still too small for Len to feel entirely comfortable giving him a pair of scissors.

"K'diwa," Spock greeted, walking over as Len stood so they could trade a kiss. "We have a found a viable antidote."

* * *

_"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, you saved Our Son, the Heir to Our Throne. We offer you a gift in return."_

_Staring down at the small body of his now eight-year-old husband, Len wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry._

* * *

"Will it hurt?" Jamie asked, settled in the biobed in scrubs that were much too big for his small frame. Len paused in adjusting the instruments and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know, darlin', I'm sorry. But that's what I'm here for-if it does hurt, I'll fix it, promise."

Spock appeared with the bottle holding the cure that Jamie would have to drink. It was a bright, fluorescent orange, and Len didn't envy the boy for having to drink it. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Jamie's forehead, lingering a moment or two longer than he usually would. He'd be getting his husband back, but he would miss the little ball of energy that was Jamie Kirk.

"It might not taste good, sweetheart, but you have to drink it all," Len said, taking the bottle from his husband and handing it to Jamie. The poor boy looked even smaller than normal, swimming in his clothes on the too-big biobed, and Len watched him, committing him to memory as Jamie chugged it down.

* * *

_"Doctor McCoy, this has never happened before!" The Queen rushed out. Spock knelt to pick up the small boy, golden hair flopping limply across his forehead._

_"Yea, we get that a lot," Len replied dryly. "Just let us get a sample of the drink. As long as it wasn't intentional, there are no grudges held. Captain Kirk is predisposed to allergies and strange reactions to items he ingests."_

* * *

"Sammy was right, you know," Jim yawned, curled between his husbands on their bed. Paper hearts were taped to every available space on the wall and ceiling, a rainbow of colours everywhere to be seen.

"Hmm?" Len hummed, tucking himself a little bit closer.

"All these paper hearts. I really do love you two more than I did, and I hadn't thought that was even a possibility."

Len kissed his head and watched in silence with Spock as Jim drifted off to sleep, secure in their arms.

"Aw, Jimmy," He finally murmured, "We already love you more and more every day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> The title is from the Vamps' song 'Paper Hearts', which I thought was appropriate.  
> My tumblr is still iwillstaywiththemforever.  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this anywhere without my consent!  
> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Later guys :D


End file.
